psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Evaluation of depression in older adults
Depression in older adults is a widespread clinical problem which requires expertise to assess accurately. Measures used *Geriatric depression scale ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Dick, L. P., & Gallagher-Thompson, D. (1996). Late-life depression. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Edelstein, B., Kalish, K. D., Drozdick, L. W., & McKee, D. R. (1999). Assessment of depression and bereavement in older adults. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Mui, A. C., Burnette, D., & Chen, L. M. (2002). Cross-cultural assessment of geriatric depression: A review of the CES-D and GDS. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Scogin, F., Rohen, N., & Bailey, E. (2000). Geriatric Depression Scale. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Snarksi, M., & Scogin, F. (2006). Assessing Depression in Older Adults. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. Papers *Adams, K. B. (2001). Depressive symptoms, depletion, or developmental change? Withdrawal, apathy, and lack of vigor in the Geriatric Depression Scale: The Gerontologist Vol 41(6) Dec 2001, 768-777. *Adamson, J. A., Price, G. M., Breeze, E., Bulpitt, C. J., & Fletcher, A. E. (2005). Are Older People Dying of Depression? Findings from the Medical Research Council Trial of the Assessment and Management of Older People in the Community: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 53(7) Jul 2005, 1128-1132. *Aikman, G. G., & Oehlert, M. E. (2001). Geriatric Depression Scale: Long form versus short form: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 22(3-4) 2001, 63-70. *Al Haddad, M. K. (2000). Depression in elderly primary care attendees in Bahrain: Arab Journal of Psychiatry Vol 11(1) May 2000, 48-55. *Arai, H., Takechi, H., Wada, T., Ishine, M., Wakatsuki, Y., Horiuchi, H., et al. (2006). Usefulness of measuring serum markers in addition to comprehensive geriatric assessment for cognitive impairment and depressive mood in the elderly: Geriatrics & Gerontology International Vol 6(1) Mar 2006, 7-14. *Arthur, A., Jagger, C., Lindesay, J., Graham, C., & Clarke, M. (1999). Using an annual over-75 health check to screen for depression: Validation of the short Geriatric Depression Scale (GDS15) within general practice: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 14(6) Jun 1999, 431-439. *Baker, F. M., & Espino, D. V. (1997). A Spanish version of the Geriatric Depression Scale in Mexican-American elders: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 12(1) Jan 1997, 21-25. *Barnett, J. E. (2005). Geriatric Depression Scale. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Boey, K. W. (1999). Detection of geriatric depression: Knowledge and practice of hospital nurses: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 20(2) 1999, 47-56. *Brown, L. M., & Schinka, J. A. (2005). Development and initial validation of a 15-item informant version of the Geriatric Depression Scale: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 20(10) Oct 2005, 911-918. *Brown, P. J., Woods, C. M., & Storandt, M. (2007). Model stability of the 15-item Geriatric Depression Scale across cognitive impairment and severe depression: Psychology and Aging Vol 22(2) Jun 2007, 372-379. *Burke, W. J., Rangwani, S., Roccaforte, W. H., Wengel, S. P., & et al. (1997). The reliability and validity of the Collateral Source Version of the Geriatric Depression Rating Scale administered by telephone: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 12(3) Mar 1997, 288-294. *Camus, V., Kraehenbuhl, H., Preisig, M., Bula, C. J., & Waeber, G. (2004). Geriatric depression and vascular diseases: what are the links? : Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 81(1) 2004, 1-16. *Chan, A. C.-M. (1996). Clinical validation of the Geriatric Depression Scale (GDS): Journal of Aging and Health Vol 8(2) May 1996, 238-253. *Cheng, S.-T., & Chan, A. C. M. (2005). Comparative performance of long and short forms of the Geriatric Depression Scale in mildly demented Chinese: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 20(12) Dec 2005, 1131-1137. *Clayton, A. H., Holroyd, S., & Sheldon-Keller, A. (1997). Geriatric Depression Scale vs. Hamilton Rating Scale for Depression in a sample of anxiety patients: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 17(3) 1997, 3-13. *Conn, D. K., & Steingart, A. B. (1997). Diagnosis and management of late life depression: A guide for the primary care physician: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 27(3) 1997, 269-281. *Cooper, J. P., & Flint, A. (2005). The impact of personality disorders on late-life depression. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Costa, E., Barreto, S. M., Uchoa, E., & Lima-Costa, M. F. F. (2003). Agreement between the Geriatric Depression Scale and the General Health Questionnaire in a population-based elderly cohort: The Bambui Health & Ageing Study (BHAS): Clinical Gerontologist Vol 26(3-4) 2003, 69-80. *de Craen, A. J. M., Heeren, T. J., & Gussekloo, J. (2003). Accuracy of the 15-item Geriatric Depression Scale (GDS-15) in a community sample of the oldest old: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 18(1) Jan 2003, 63-66. *Ertan, T., & Eker, E. (2000). Reliability, validity and factor structure of the Geriatric Depression Scale in Turkish elderly: Are there different factor structures for different cultures? : International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(2) Jun 2000, 163-172. *Espino, D. V., Bedolla, M. A., Perez, M., & Baker, F. M. (1996). Validation of the Geriatric Depression Scale in an elder Mexican American ambulatory populaiton: A pilot study: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 16(4) 1996, 55-67. *Fernandez-San Martin, M. I., Andrade, C., Molina, J., Munoz, P. E., Carretero, B., Rodriguez, M., et al. (2002). Validation of the Spanish version of the Geriatric Depression Scale (GDS) in primary care: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 17(3) Mar 2002, 279-287. *Fernandez-San Martin, M. I., Andrade-Rosa, C., Molina, J. D., Munoz, P. E., Carretero, B., Rodriguez, M., et al. (2007). "Validation of Spanish version of the Geriatric Depression Scale (GDS) in primary care": Erratum: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 22(7) Jul 2007, 704. *Ferraro, F. R., Bercier, B., & Chelminski, I. (1997). Geriatric Depression Scale-Short Form (GDS-SF) performance in Native American elderly adults: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 18(1) 1997, 52-55. *Gauggel, S., & Birkner, B. (1998). Screening for depressive disorders in the elderly: A review about the development and evaluation of the Geriatric Depression Scale (GDS): Zeitschrift fur Gerontopsychologie & -psychiatrie Vol 11(3) Sep 1998, 159-171. *Gori, C., Appollonio, I., Riva, G. P., Spiga, D., Ferrari, A., Trabucchi, M., et al. (1998). Using a single question to screen for depression in the nursing home: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Suppl 6 1998, 235-240. *Gostynski, M., Ajdacic-Gross, V., Gutzwiller, F., Michel, J. P., & Herrmann, F. (2002). Depression among the elderly in Switzerland: Nervenarzt Vol 73(9) 2002, 851-860. *Heisel, M. J., Flett, G. L., Duberstein, P. R., & Lyness, J. M. (2005). Does the Geriatric Depression Scale (GDS) Distinguish Between Older Adults with High Versus Low Levels of Suicidal Ideation? : American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 13(10) Oct 2005, 876-883. *Herrmann, N., Mittman, N., Silver, I. L., Shulman, K. I., & et al. (1996). A validation study of the Geriatric Depression Scale short form: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 11(5) May 1996, 457-460. *Ingram, F. (1996). The Short Geriatric Depression Scale: A comparison with the standard form in independent older adults: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 16(3) 1996, 49-56. *Isella, V., Villa, M. L., & Appollonio, I. M. (2001). Screening and quantification of depression in mild-to-moderate dementia through the GDS short forms: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 24(3-4) 2001, 115-125. *Jefferson, A. L., Powers, D. V., & Pope, M. (2001). Beck Depression Inventory-II (BDI-II) and the Geriatric Depression Scale (GDS) in older women: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 22(3-4) 2001, 3-12. *Jin, Y., Yang, Z., Zhang, H., Yan, J., & Chen, C. (2005). Symptoms, Diagnoses and Measurement of Depression in Older Adults: Psychological Science (China) Vol 28(4) Jul 2005, 949-951. *Karel, M. J., Ogland-Hand, S., Gatz, M., & Unutzer, J. (2002). Assessing and treating late-life depression: A casebook and resource guide. New York, NY: Basic Books. *Kim, H. F. S., Braun, U., & Kunik, M. E. (2001). Anxiety and depression in medically ill older adults: Journal of Clinical Geropsychology Vol 7(2) Apr 2001, 117-130. *Kivela, S.-L., Viramo, P., & Pahkala, K. (2000). Factors predicting chronicity of depression in elderly primary care patients: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(2) Jun 2000, 183-194. *Kontaxakis, V. P., & Christodoulou, G. N. (2000). Late life depression: Epidemiological data and clinical manifestations: Psychiatriki Vol 11(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 166-169. *Kostka, T., & Prazko, K. (2007). Interrelationship between physical activity, symptomatology of upper respiratory tract infections, and depression in elderly people: Gerontology Vol 53(4) 2007, 187-193. *Lai, D. W. L. (2000). Measuring depression in Canada's elderly Chinese population: Use of a community screening instrument: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 45(3) Apr 2000, 279-284. *Loke, B., Nicklason, F., & Burvill, P. (1996). Screening for depression: Clinical validation of geriatricians' diagnosis, the Brief Assessment Schedule Depression Cards and the 5-item version of the Symptom Check List among non-demented geriatric inpatients: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 11(5) May 1996, 461-465. *Mago, R., Bilker, W., Have, T. T., Harralson, T., Streim, J., Parmalee, P., et al. (2000). Clinical laboratory measures in relation to depression, disability, and cognitive impairment in elderly patients: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 8(4) Fal 2000, 327-332. *Marquez, D. X., McAuley, E., Motl, R. W., Elavsky, S., Konopack, J. F., Jerome, G. J., et al. (2006). Validation of Geriatric Depression Scale-5 Scores Among Sedentary Older Adults: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 66(4) Aug 2006, 667-675. *Meyer, J. S., Li, Y. S., & Thornby, J. (2001). Validating mini-mental status, cognitive capacity screening and Hamilton depression scales utilizing subjects with vascular headaches: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 16(4) Apr 2001, 430-435. *Molinari, V. (2001). An interdisciplinary perspective on the assessment and treatment of depression in older adults: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 34(2) 2001, 197-210. *Montorio, I., & Izal, M. (1996). The Geriatric Depression Scale: A review of its development and utility: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 8(1) Spr 1996, 103-112. *Mui, A. C., & Shibusawa, T. (2003). Japanese American elders and the Geriatric Depression Scale: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 26(3-4) 2003, 91-104. *Musick, M. A., Blazer, D. G., & Hays, J. C. (2000). Religious activity, alcohol use, and depression in a sample of elderly Baptists: Research on Aging Vol 22(2) Mar 2000, 91-116. *Osborn, D. P. J., Fletcher, A. E., Smeeth, L., Stirling, S., Nunes, M., Breeze, E., et al. (2002). "Geriatric depression scale scores in a representative sample of 14545 people aged 75 and over in the United Kingdom: Results from the MRC Trial of Assessment and Management of Older People in the Community": Erratum: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 17(6) Jun 2002, 592. *Osborn, D. P. J., Fletcher, A. E., Smeeth, L., Stirling, S., Nunes, M., Breeze, E., et al. (2002). Geriatric depression scale scores in a representative sample of 14545 people aged 75 and over in the United Kingdom: Results from the MRC Trial of Assessment and Management of Older People in the Community: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 17(4) Apr 2002, 375-382. *Parker, G., Snowdon, J., & Parker, K. (2003). Modelling late-life depression: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 18(12) Dec 2003, 1102-1109. *Parker, R. D., Flint, E. P., Bosworth, H. B., Pieper, C. F., & Steffens, D. C. (2003). A three-factor analytic model of the MADRS in geriatric depression: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 18(1) Jan 2003, 73-77. *Peach, J., Koob, J. J., & Kraus, M. J. (2001). Psychometric evaluation of the Geriatric Depression Scale (GDS): Supporting its use in health care settings: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 23(3-4) 2001, 57-68. *Schaub, R. T., Linden, M., & Copeland, J. R. M. (2003). A comparison of GMS-A/AGECAT, DSM-III-R for dementia and depression, including subthreshold depression (SD): Results from the Berlin Aging Study (BASE): International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 18(2) Feb 2003, 109-117. *Segulin, N., & Deponte, A. (2007). The evaluation of depression in the elderly: A modification of the geriatric depression scale (GDS): Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Vol 44(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 105-112. *Shah, A., & Gray, T. (1997). Screening for depression on continuing care psychogeriatric wards: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 12(1) Jan 1997, 125-127. *Shah, A., Odutoye, K., & De, T. (2001). Depression in acutely medically ill elderly inpatients: A pilot study of early identification and intervention by formal psychogeriatric consultation: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 62(3) Feb 2001, 233-240. *Shah, A., Phongsathorn, V., Bielawska, C., & Katona, C. (1996). Screening for depression among geriatric inpatients with short versions of the geriatric depression scale: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 11(10) Oct 1996, 915-918. *Silverman, M., McDowell, B. J., Musa, D., Rodriguez, E., & Martin, D. (1997). To treat or not to treat: Issues in decisions not to treat older persons with cognitive impairment, depression, and incontinence: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(9) Sep 1997, 1094-1101. *Snowdon, J., & Lane, F. (1999). Use of the Geriatric Depression Scale by nurses: Aging & Mental Health Vol 3(3) Aug 1999, 227-233. *Stacey, B. G. (1998). The Depression Scale of the Psychogeriatric Assessment Scales: Australasian Journal on Ageing Vol 17(3) Aug 1998, 132-134. *Stiles, P. G., & McGarrahan, J. F. (1998). The Geriatric Depression Scale: A comprehensive review: Journal of Clinical Geropsychology Vol 4(2) Apr 1998, 89-110. *Sutcliffe, C., Cordingley, L., Burns, A., Mozley, C. G., Bagley, H., Huxley, P., et al. (2000). A new version of the Geriatric Depression Scale for nursing and residential home populations: The Geriatric Depression Scale (residential) (GDS-12R): International Psychogeriatrics Vol 12(2) Jun 2000, 173-181. *Sumi, E., Takechi, H., Wada, T., Ishine, M., Wakatsuki, Y., Murayama, T., et al. (2006). Comprehensive Geriatric Assessment for outpatients is important for the detection of functional disabilities and depressive symptoms associated with sensory impairment as well as for the screening of cognitive impairment: Geriatrics & Gerontology International Vol 6(2) Jun 2006, 94-100. *Tang, W. K., Chan, S. S. M., Chiu, H. F. K., Wong, K. S., Kwok, T. C. Y., Mok, V., et al. (2004). Can the Geriatric Depression Scale detect poststroke depression in Chinese elderly? : Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 81(2) Aug 2004, 153-156. *Tison, P., & Hautekeete, M. (2001). Specific cognition hypothesis in geriatric depression: Journal de Therapie Comportementale et Cognitive Vol 11(1) 2001, 10-15. *Uguzzoni, U., Borghini, B., & Cavoli, S. (2001). Evaluation of anxiety and depression in an elderly sample: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 46(4) Oct-Dec 2001, 203-222. *Wall, J. R., Lichtenberg, P. A., MacNeill, S. E., Walsh, P., & Deshpande, S. A. (1999). Depression detection in geriatric rehabilitation: Geriatric Depression Scale Short Form vs. Long Form: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 20(3) 1999, 13-21. *Watson, L. C., & Pignone, M. P. (2003). Screening accuracy for late-life depression in primary care: A systematic review: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 52(12) Dec 2003, 956-964. *Weatherall, M. (2000). A randomized controlled trial of the Geriatric Depression Scale in an inpatient ward for older adults: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 14(2) Apr 2000, 186-191. *Wilson, K. (2004). Review of Assessing and treating late life depression: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 19(5) May 2004, 498. *Yaretzky, A., Lomranz, J., Feldman, J., Eyal, N., Kimchi, O. L., & Finkeltov, B. (1998). Measuring depressive mood in hospitalized geriatric patients: Reliability and validity of the Depression Adjective Check List (DACL): Clinical Gerontologist Vol 19(3) 1998, 25-34. Additional material Books *Kurlowicz, L. H., & Harvath, T. A. (2008). Depression. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Adams, K. B. (2001). Depressive symptoms, depletion or developmental change? Multidimensionality in the geriatric depression scale according to contemporary interpretations of the Disengagement Theory of aging. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Barry, E. A. (1995). Depressive illness in the older adult. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Woehr, M. D. (1995). Investigation of the validity of two depression measures in an elderly medical population. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. External links Category: